What If
by XxdesiresXx
Summary: What If Sakura never liked Sasuke? What if a certain Uchiha Starts developing feelings for the Pinkette ? Read more and find out!


XxdesiresXx:This is my first fan fiction for Naruto! Please no hateful comments. Naruto!

Naruto:*Runs in* Yes?

XxdesiresXx: Say the disclaimer please?

Naruto: XxdesiresXx does not own naruto! If she did Sasuke and Sakura would have been together. Dattebayo!

XxdesiresXx:*claps* Lets start!

Sakura groaned as she slowly opened her eyes to the annoying sound of her alarm clock. She looked over to the alarm clock and it read 6:30 A.M. .

"Oh yeah today I have to go to the academy" Sakura muttered under her breath.

Sighing, she got up slowly from her bed and made her way to her closet and grabbed a pink ruffled tanktop, ninja shorts that ended at her knees, some fingerless gloves, and shoes.

Sakura quickly dressed herself and made her way to the bathroom.

As Sakura stared at her reflection in her mirror she noticed how her hair got longer.

It was now past her shoulders.

Sakura then tied it up into a high ponytail with the ribbon Ino gave her when they were children and put her forehead protector on her forehead.

Sakura smiled at herself then quickly brushed her teeth and walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs.

"Hey Mom" Sakura greeted.

"Oh Hi sweetie! Ready for today?" Sakura's mom greeted.

"Yup! Sure am" Sakura replied.

Sakura realized she forgot her weapon pouch and said "Oh crude I forgot my weapon pouch I'll be right back"

5 minutes later Sakura came down with her weapon pouch.

""Hey do you want to eat something?" Sakura's mother asked

"Uhm I would just like have a piece of toast."

Sakura replied.

"Alright what ever floats your boat honey" Sakura's mother stated.

Sakura laughed and took the piece of toast.

Sakura then went up to her Mother and kissed her cheek.

"Bye mom I'll see you later!"

"Alright sweetheart be careful"

"I will!"

Sakura then closed the door and walked out eating her piece of toast in peace.

"HEY SAKURA!" A voiced called out.

Sakura groaned and turned around to see the one and only Ino Yamanaka

"Hey Ino" she said clearly annoyed.

"Trying to impress Sasuke?" The said girl asked.

"Give me a break Ino I don't like him." Sakura rolled her eyes at her .

"Hmm sure you don't but let me tell you Sasuke is gonna be on my team" Ino pointed out.

Sakura was getting irritated at this point. "Seriously Ino you need to grow up and face the fact that being a ninja is more important then fangirling over sasuke."

Sakura then walked away while eating her piece of toast.

Five minutes later

As soon as Sakura walked into the classroom she noticed that a huge swarm of girls were crowding around sasuke with hearts in their eyes. "Stupid fan girls" Sakura muttered under her breath and walked towards where Hinata was.

"Hey Hinata-Chan" Sakura greeted.

"Hi Sakura-Chan" Hinata greeted her back.

"How's life?"

"It's o-okay."

Sakura shook her and laughed. "That's good to hear"

Hinata smiled and then blushed furiously

Sakura tilted her head to the side and asked "What's wrong?"

Hinata pointed to where the table where sasuke was sitting and surely enough there was the number one Loud mouth of Konoha, Naruto

Sakura laughed and asked "Do you like Naruto?"

Hinata nodded her head "Y-y-yes"

"Everyone please pick a seat and sit down" Iruka-Sensei said while walking in.

Everyone instantly sat down except for the annoying fan girls.

"No I sit next to him!"

"EXCUSE ME I'M THE ONE WHOS GONNA SIT NEXT TO HIM!" Ino yelled.

Everyone sweat dropped while watching the fan girls argue over whos gonna sit next to Sasuke.

Sakura got up from her seat next to hinata and muttered "Sorry…" to her. Hinata nodded in understanding and watched as sakura walked over to the fan girls.

Sakura then yelled "ENOUGH! I'm going to sit next to Sasuke to stop this whole mess!" Sakura then moved the fan girls aside and sat next to Sasuke.

Sasuke watched her with interest as she sat down.

Sakura noticed this and said "What?"

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

Sakura sweat dropped and faced the front

"Thank you Sakura" Iruka-Sensei said kindly and then went serious.

"You guys must know why I'm here correct?"

Everyone nodded yes while the fan girls glared at Sakura.

Sakura had enough and snapped

"CAN YOU PLEASE STOP LOOKING AT ME YOU STUPID FANGIRLS"

The fan girls whimpered and stopped staring at her.

Sakura smirked and leaned back in her seat as everyone but Neji, Hinata and Sasuke burst out laughing.

Naruto watched her in awe as Sasuke glared at her with the corner of his eyes.

"She's not a fan girl.." Sasuke thought.

"Okay now now calm down! I am going to be announcing the teams now!" Iruka said.

"Alright Team 7.. Is…Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno , and Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura groaned, while Sasuke simply said "Hn" and Naruto yelled at Iruka about why he gets paired up with Sasuke while Iruka just responded "You got the lowest grades in the classes comapared to mr Uchiha over here."

Everyone but Sakura, Naruto and Hinata laughed while Sasuke smirked.

"Team 10 are…Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanka and Choji Akimichi"

"Team 8.….Hyuga Hinata, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame"

"That's it for the teams everyone and here are the room numbers for where your supposed to meet your team leaders"

One person from each team stood in a single file waiting for Iruka to hand out the paper with the room number.

"Room 39A" Sakura read out loud for her teammates to hear. Naruto and Sasuke nodded and walked to the room where they were supposed to wait for their sensei.

30 Minutes later

"OH COME ON IT'S BEEN 30 MINUTES AND HE'S STILL NOT HERE YET!" Naruto yelled waking Sakura up and causing her to fall of the desk she was asleep on.

"Gee naruto not so loud please" Sakura moaned as she got up from the floor she was on.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan" Naruto replied.

"Your such a dobe naruto" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT" Naruto yelled once again.

Sakura walked over to naruto and bopped him on the head.

"Be quiet naruto!"

"Owww…Fine…."Naruto pouted causing Sakura and Sasuke to sweat drop.

"Naruto is right….it's been 35 minutes and he still hasn't come." Sakura muttered.

"Heh…I have an idea" Naruto snickered.

Naruto then ran over to where the chalk board was and grabbed the chalk.

"Naruto you idiot were gonna get in trouble!" Sakura half whispered, half yelled.

Naruto ignored her and placed the chalk inbetween the wall and door.

"Idiot" Sakura and Sasuke muttered.

Their sensei then walked in and the chalk fell on his head.

Naruto burst out in laughter while Sakura and Sasuke glared holes at Naruto.

"This is my first impression of you guys…. I hate you all"

Sasuke , Sakura and Naruto all sweat dropped.

"


End file.
